Expect The Unexpected
by BellaVolturi15
Summary: After 10 years Bella moves back to Forks and her being her she gets in trouble. Is that why the most dangerous gang is shadowing her doorstep and why is the Wolf Pack gang showing up in places they are not supposed to and what does it have to do with Bella.All human. Full summary inside. Horrible at summary.
1. Prologue

Summary- Bella just moved back to Forks after 10 years of being away and she gets in trouble with the Whitlock-Cullen-Volturi gang when she accidentally kills one of their members when he tries to rape her. What happens when that same gang shows up on Charlie's doorstep looking for Bella to seek revenge on behalf of their dead member not even 48 hours later and why does it look like one of the guys is pregnant? Why does the Wolf Pack gang keep showing up and what does it have to do with Bella?

 **Prologue**

 _Bella POV_

When I walked in the house the first thing I noticed was a guy in a skin tight black shirt and black skinny jeans, who by the way looked to be half way through a pregnancy, holding a woman up by her throat with one hand and pointing a gun toward something. My eyes followed where the gun was pointed and when my eyes saw where it was aimed at I almost had a heart attack.

"Stop," I yelled,"Let go of her. What is going on in here." All eyes immediately zeroed on me.

"Who are you and what is your relationship to this family," the guy said after a few minutes of silence, finally letting go of the lady he had in his grip.

"That's my father," pointing to my dad,"Who you are holding at gunpoint."

"So you are Isabella," he said.

"Yes, what does knowing my name have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well then...," he said turning the gun to point it at me.

 **A.N. Well I think that went well. Sorry I left you guys at a cliffhanger. This is my first story ever. Tell if you guys like it and want me to continue. I own nothing (even though I really want to) but the plot.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Bella POV_

I got off the plane in Seattle relieved because if I had stayed on that plane another minute I would have died. It was horrible I had to sit next to a man that was about four sizes bigger than me that probably did not know the meaning of a shower because he reeked. He also snores in his sleep, I had my earphones in with my music on blast and I could still hear it. Anyways, right now I'm walking through the airport looking for my dad who is supposed to be picking me up when I turn and see him. I about died because he still had on his police uniform and he was standing in front of his police car. The worst thing though was that he had a gigantic sign up with my name on it. I was so red I was purple from embarrassment. I pulled out my sunglasses from my pocket and pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and sped to the car.

"What are you doing," I almost yelled.

He then said," I wanted to make sure you saw me."

I slapped my head with my hand and said,"Of course I saw you. I'm pretty sure everyone in this airport saw you." I then said,"Why are you wearing your whole police uniform and why did you bring the car?"

"Oh no reason really, matter of fact I've been retired for 2 years now, Bells. I just wanted to get a reaction out of you.", he said.

I glowered at him, said nothing and just got in the car.

Time skip*

It's been two day since I've been home and it is just like I remember it 10 years ago when I was 16 years old. I am now walking to the store thinking about what happened to my friends and where they are at now and what they now look like and what their careers are. When I realized I've wandered into an ally and suddenly run into someone.

The person is kinda tall dirty looking blonde hair when he says," Hey there sweet cheeks, I'm James."

Eeewwww! He even has a ugly voice I just say," Excuse me I'm just passing through."

He then stops me." Where you going I think we should have some fun first."

 _Shit_ _, what have I gotten myself into_ , I think.

 **A.N. What do you guys think. Yay or Nay. I know that I left it at a cliffhanger again but hey what can I say it's more interesting that way.Still don't own anything but the plot. Tell me what you guys think. I will update whenever I can. Toodles.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. I'm** **back sorry it took so long I didn't have any internet so I couldn't update another chapter so I'm just going to get to it hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I knew I wasn't going to get out of this situation without a fight. "Sorry Mr.James sir, I really didn't mean to bump into you or anything, so if you would move I'll be on my way." I said trying to talk my way out of this because if it ended up with us having to fight someone is going to get hurt and I'm not talking about me.

"No, No, No your the one who bumped into me even if it was accidentally," James said with a look of mischief and something that looked close to smugness, like he planned something and it went well, "So, I think you should repay me some how."

"I don't need to repay in anyway so if you will just excuse me," I said a little more forceful than last time.

"No I think you give me something in return for bumping into me because you could have hurt me," he said a little too cocky for his own good. As he was talking he kept walking forward which made me walk backwards until my back hit the wall of the ally with his arms on both sides of me. I was trapped.

I scoffed, "I think you should move out of my way before I hurt you more because you just messed with the wrong girl. I just so happened to be a 7th degree in martial arts and Kung Fu." I said trying to sound strong but you could still hear the fear and nervousness in my voice because even though I master in the subject I'm really not that confident because I have never been in a situation where I have had to use my skills.

"I think your bluffing but if your not I have something in my pocket to keep you in check because I know what I want from you," he said all the while reaching into his back pocket and pulling a knife out, he was so close to my face I could hear him whisper, "I want a piece of that tight little ass of yours."

I guess my survival mode kicked in when I heard that because next thing I know I'm kneeing him in the nuts and punching him in the face. He must have a really quick recovery time because like not even 30 seconds later he was back up and swingingthe knife at me and me trying to defend myself I throw my arm up to block the blow effectively getting cut down my arm but I didn't feel the pain because of all the adrenaline rush though my system. Suddenly red slowly seeped into my vision and everything happened in slow motion and I somehow got out of James' grip and had him on the ground in a headlock never seeing the red-headed female step into the mouth of the ally at the end and not noticing the extremely tight grip I had on James and not noticing when James stop struggling as soon as the red-headed female showed up. So since I didn't know she was right there I got startled when I heard someone yell.

Victoria POV

Tired of waiting on the side of the ally like James, my boyfriend, said I decided to go after him the way he went, down the ally, when I saw them. There was a brunette girl holding James in a really tight headlock and he was struggling but stop when he saw me. He looked like he was losing the fight for air and with the girl who looked like she was in a daze.

I did the only thing I could think of. I yelled out to her, "Hey, stop." That's when the most terrible, horrible, and unimaginable thing happened.

James POV

 _Damn, this girl has a tight grip,_ I thought while being in a headlock by the girl I thought I could force myself on to because she seemed small but she wasn't kidding when she said she was the wrong girl I wanted to mess with. Suddenly I spotted my girlfriend, Victoria, when she yelled something but I didn't hear because the lack of air I've had. Next thing I know everything went black.

Bella POV

"Hey, stop," I heard someone yell and me not knowing someone was there I got startled and jumped and me still not knowing my strength, I heard and felt and loud cracking sound and then James went limp in my arms. It was then I realized I've must have had a too strong of a grip on him so when I got startled and jumped I must've broke his neck, accidentally killing him.

I was in shock and it felt like hours before I came out, but when I did I ran.

Victoria POV

 _She killed him_ _, she broke his neck,_ that is all I thought of for that I don't know how long, but when I finally got out of my shocked state I saw that she dropped something and when I saw that it had her name on it what I had to do. I got my phone out and dialed the number.

It rang few times and then he picked up, "Hello, what do you want...," his deep baritone voice said.

 **A.N. Sorry this chapter is so long I just felt like I had to make up for how long I didn't update and make the chapter worthy of the many missed day. Till next time. Bye Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. I'm baaacckk! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

Victoria POV

"Hello Victoria are you still there. What do you want. Why did you call me if you're not going to say something." He said after I didn't answer the first time he said hello.

"Oh I'm sorry I...I just... It's just I can't... ," I said trying to get the sentence out but couldn't.

"Victoria calm down and then speak." He said sounding annoyed.

I took a deep breath and said," Jasper... he's dead, James is dead." I said all but yelling almost going hysterical again.

"WHAT! What happened?" Jasper said.

"He was killed." I cried out.

"Stay where you are DON'T move." Jasper demanded.

Bella POV( After she ran off)

I kept on running and running not daring to look back. As I was running the adrenaline was starting to wear off so I went to the closest store I could get to so I could buy something for my arm to prevent it from getting an infection. When I got to the store I went to buy the stuff for my arm when I notice that my old student ID card that I didn't throw away, because I am lazy, was missing. I ingnored it because it wasn't that important it only had my name and age when I went to the school on it. So I bought the stuff I needed and went to the bathroom to clean up and wrapped my arm. After I was done I was about to leave the store when I ran into someone coming in the store.

When I looked up at the person I saw a tall, tan, muscular built looking guy and I immediately started to apologise," I am so, do,so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." I said because I didn't want another problem like the one before to come up again.

"Oh, no it's fine I wasn't looking where I was going." He said smiling a smile that I couldn't help but smile back." By the way I'm Jacob," he said extending his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Bella," I said shaking his hand. I then looked at my watch seeing the time. _Oh no,_ I thought." I'm sorry but I have to go but it was nice meeting you." I said rushing out of the store.

"Yeah, you too. Bye," he yelled at me as I was turning the corner trying to get back home.

 **A.N. Hope you liked this chapter. Another one should be posted sometime soon. Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. Sorry I've had a little writers block. Well maybe not writers block because I knew what was going to happen next but I just didn't know how to put it in the story without give too much away and not giving enough information before hand. Anywho let's get back to the story.**

 **Chapter 4**

Bella POV

As I got home I saw my dad, Charlie, on the couch watching TV. Well more like the TV was watching him because he was sleeping, so I tried to walk by him without waking him up. _Key word tried,_ I thought. The floorboards on the third step creeked. _Drats!_ _Damn him and his retired cop skills._

Dad woke up with a like someone shot off a gun next to his ear, " Hey, kiddo. I thought you were going to the store to get food?"

 _Shit, me and my big mouth. I don't know why I didn't just say I was going out. Oh right we were out of food. Wait aren't old people supposed to have a bad memory or something?_ While I was in my thoughts dad was saying something.

"I'm sorry what did you say, dad?" I had to ask.

"I was say what took you so long and where's the food?" He said.

That's when I remembered what just happened and I remembered the cut on my arm that is in clear view of his sight.

"Oh I forgot I was looking around town because missed it so much but now I'm a little tired so I'm going to go and take a nap ." I rushed out and then ran up the stairs to my room.

"Okay... females and their tiredness." I heard him mumble as I made it up the stairs.

Jasper's POV ( Surprise, Surprise! Before Victoria called him)

I'm laying down on the couch in the living room with my head in my brother Peter's lap with us watching TV when my phone rang. I picked it up and rolled my eyes. Sighing in annoyance I answered.

"Hello what do you want..." I said upset to why she even called me after what went down not even an hour ago.

 _FLASHBACK_

Here I am lounging on the couch as usual snuggled up to Peter talking about trying to get him to tell our secret to the gang.

"When are we going to tell the gang about you-know-what?"

"I don't know when do you think we should tell them." Peter says when the said gang walked through the door.

"Tell us what?" James said as he and the rest of the gang filed into the house.

"Yeah what does the brothers boyfriends have to announce?" Victoria, James' THOT, said.

Jasper's face turned bright red in anger and he stood up but Peter pulled him back down. Everybody but James was about to attack her but Peter held his hand up and everybody calmed down a little.

"James I think it's time for you to take your DOG out for a walk, " Peter says.

"But she did nothing wrong, " James said before Victoria could protest and make things worst.

That was Jasper's boiling point and he all but screamed out," If that is what you think maybe you shouldn't come back until you think otherwise."

James looked shocked at the outburst from the almost always calm Jasper but didn't say anything and grabbed Victoria and stormed out of the house.

"You know now he won't come back," Emmett said.

"Yes, I know but I'm still going to give him a chance," Jasper said.

 _END OF FLASHBACK *_

After the conversation with Victoria I was outraged. I called everyone back into the living room and said," Apparently James has been killed. We leave now." Some people looked shocked and others looked kinda happy but everyone agreed and got in their cars after I told them where to go and we were off.

 **A.N. So do you like comment if you do.What is the you-know-what and can you believe how rude Victoria is. Don't you just want to slap her. Well until next time. Ciao!**


	6. Author's Note

**A.N.**

 **NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER**

 **sorry:(**

 **I apologise to everyone who is reading this book. It's been a hard couple of months for me and I haven't had time but I promise I will update soon don't know how soon but soon. Again sorry but another chapter will come soon. So kisses see you soon.**


End file.
